The Awakening (Blitz 10)
Story In the city of New York tall skyscrapers seem to touch the sky as they soar above the clouds. Down below hover cars drive by. On the sidewalk humans and aliens walk together in perfect harmony. Meanwhille however in a dumpster in an alleyway a brown haired teenager suddenly wakes up. (Teen): Ugh. Where am I? What's that smell? He looks around confused. Slowly he exits the trach recipical and dusts himself off. Then he suddenly looks up with slight fear in his eyes. (Teen): Who am I? Theme Song The Teenager groggily steps out of the alleyway and looks up to see the towering buildings above. He snezzes awkardly. A blue blur whizzes by blowing a piece of paper into the Teenager's face. He removes the flyer and reads it. It reads: New from Tooth Tech, the Blitz Brush 3000. He looks at confused once more. '' (Teen): Blitz? Blitz? Hmm, I like the sound of that. If I don't know my name I guess I get to choose then. ''Blitz starts walking taking everything as he walks. Many hours later it is evening and Blitz is sitting on the steps of a public library. '' (Blitz): Damn, I'm starving. ''Blitz looks across the street and sees a guy with a baseball cap on take a leftover pizza and toss it into the garbage can. (Blitz): I can't believe I'm doing this! Blitz runs and grabs the Pizza Slice from the trash. He eats it gratefully. Blitz sits down and leans against the wall. He closes his eyes at an attempt of sleep. He suddenly jerks awake. (Deep Omnious Voice): The Watch... (Blitz): What the?! Who's there?! (Voice): The Watch... (Blitz): What watch? Blitz looks at his left wrist and sees he has a watch with an hour glass symbol on the face. (Blitz): What the hell? Since when did I have this? Blitz taps the watch and a green hologram pops up. (Blitz): Whoa!! Blitz waves his hand through the hologram. He looks at it for a few moments. (Blitz): Maybe if i just... Blitz presses down on the watch and is suddenly engulfed in green light. He opens his eyes to find he is a tiny grey alien. (Grey Matter): Gah! I'm tiny. Grey Matter fumbles with the symbol identical to the watch's on his back and then is engulfed in green light again. Only this time he is human once more. He lets loose a huge sigh of relief. (Blitz): This is gonna take some getting used to. Blitz looks over his sholder and sees a big crowd has gathered. He walks over and sees that they all seem to beggars and hobos. He sees a red haired girl and another guy with a goatee handing out bread and coke. He walks up to recieve some and the girl stares at him oddly. (Girl): What are you wearing? (Blitz): What? Blitz looks down to see he is wearing a grey body suit with neon green lines going down from his arms to the outer sides of his legs. (Blitz): To tell you the truth...no idea. The girl laughes. (Girl): Whatever. Here (gives bread and goke) My name is Rubi. Nice to meet you...? (Blitz): Um, Blitz. (Rubi): Blitz? Not very formal. Very cool. I like that name. (Blitz): Thanks. Came up with it myself. (Rubi): What? (Blitz): Nevermind. I errr...have to go see...someone. BYE! Blitz runs away. (Rubi): Josh? (Goatee guy/Josh): Yeah? (Rubi): Who was that? (Josh): No one important. Now c'mon. Bread can't pass out itself. End. Characters *Blitz *Rubi *Josh Villains n/a Aliens *Grey Matter (first appearance) Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres